King Sunny Adé
Sunday Adeniyi (born September 24, 1946 in Oshogbo, Osun State Nigeria), otherwise known as King Sunny Adé, due to being born in a Yoruba Royal Family, is a Nigerian musician, singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, who came on the scene in 1966 and made his first record in 1967. He became an international star across Africa during the mid-1980s with his numerous band names, touring and gaining a significant audience in the United States and Europe as well. He is known as "The Minister of Enjoyment" or "The King Of Juju Music" (Juju is the prime popular music of the Yoruba people). Links To Peel Peel mentioned on his 19 April 2001 show that he discovered King Sunny Adé in 1973 when he went to Stern's record store in London, who were selling imported African records and bought his first record from the shop. Through out the 70's and early 80's, Peel would often play latest records from Sunny and by the time he joined major label, Island Records, when singer Robert Palmer discovered his music and brought it to the company's attention, Sunny's material started to use less steel guitar and more pop sounds, which left Peel slightly disappointed with the music, ultimately leading to him rarely playing Sunny's new records. Shows Played ;1973 *03 July 1973: unknown ;1974 *23 July 1974: unknown ;1975 *06 January 1975: Sunny Ti De (LP - The Master Guitarist Vol. 1) African Songs ;1982 *07 September 1982: unknown ;1983 *08 February 1983: Syncro Feelings (LP - Syncro Chapter 1) Sunny Alade *09 May 1983: Tolongo (LP - Ajoo) Makossa International / Sunny Alade *15 May 1983 (BFBS): Penkele (album - Ajoo) Sunny Alade *17 May 1983: Gbeyogbeyo (album - Ajoo) Makossa International *18 May 1983: Synchro System *22 May 1983 (BFBS): Tolongo (album - Ajoo) Sunny Alade *05 June 1983 (BFBS): Synchro System (12") Mango *13 June 1983: Maajo (LP - Synchro System) Island *19 June 1983 (BFBS): Maajo (LP - Synchro System) Island *22 June 1983: Tolongo (LP - Synchro System) Island *28 June 1983: Synchro Feelings-Ilako (LP - Synchro System) Island *06 July 1983: Mo Ti Mo (LP - Synchro Series) Sunny Alade *06 July 1983 (BFBS): Synchro Feelings - Ilako (album - Synchro System) Island ILPS 9737 *13 July 1983 (BFBS): Mo Ti Mo (album - Synchro System) Island ILPS 9737 ;1984 *07 May 1984: unknown *16 May 1984: Semi Lasepe (album - Conscience "Eri Okan") Sunny Alade *16 May 1984 (BFBS): unknown (album - Conscience "Eri Okan") Sunny Alade *11 June 1984: unknown *03 July 1984: Araime *05 July 1984: Gboromiro ;1986 *09 August 1986 (BFBS): unknown (LP - Saviour) Sunny Alade *12 August 1986: unknown (LP - Saviour) Sunny Alade ;1987 *24 February 1987: Ore Meji Lo Nbe L'Aiye (LP - Sweet Banana) Atom Park ;1988 *24 February 1988: Synchro System (LP - Synchro System) Island ;1998 *29 July 1998: Mo Ri Keke Kan (CD - Odù) Atlantic / Mesa ;2001 *19 April 2001: 'Sunny Ti De (LP-The Master Guitarist)' (African Songs) *02 May 2001: 'Ma Jaiye Oni (LP-Afrique Dynamique)' (Nascente) ;2004 *01 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Ma Jaiye Oni (LP - King Sunny Ade & His African Beats) (Island) See Also * Sounds Playlist External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *African Music Category:Artists